


Das Cello und die Beerdigung

by Dreammaker



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Beerdigung, Cello, M/M, allgemeine Trauer?, traurige Avengers, trauriger Clint
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreammaker/pseuds/Dreammaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Es gibt auch eine englische Übersetzung:<br/>There also exist a translation into english: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1886436</p>
    </blockquote>





	Das Cello und die Beerdigung

**Author's Note:**

> Es gibt auch eine englische Übersetzung:  
> There also exist a translation into english: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1886436

"Welche ist wohl seine Freundin?” Tonys Blick schweifte von Steve zu ein paar Frauen in der ersten Reihe. Jede von ihnen weinte oder hatte zumindest Tränen in den Augen aber er konnte keinen Unterschied zwischen ihnen erkennen. Sie sahen einfach alle so traurig aus. Natürlich. „Ich habe keinen Plan. Ich weiß nur, dass sie Cellistin ist. Zumindest hat Pepper mir das gesagt.” Steve nickte leicht und drehte sich wieder zu den Anderen. Sie waren alle da, sogar Thor. Man konnte jetzt noch die Schuld in den Augen des Gottes erkennen, obwohl bereits alle versucht hatten ihm zu erklären, dass die Taten Lokis nicht seine Schuld waren. Nur Natascha und Clint waren vor 10 Minuten verschwunden, doch die beiden würden bald wieder zurück sein.

In dieser Sekunde erblickte Tony Natascha, welche von der anderen Seite der Kirche zu ihnen eilte und sich dann neben Tony setzte. „Wo warst du? Und weißt du wann das ganze Ding hier startet?“, fragte Bruce die russische Agentin. „Ich habe Clint geholfen, weil er seinen Bogen gesucht hat. Er spielt im Orchester und wir warten eigentlich nur noch darauf, dass sie beginnen.“

Clint tauchte eine Minute nach Natascha in derselben Tür. Er hatte einen Bogen in der Hand, welcher aber dieses Mal niemanden töten konnte. Zumindest hoffte Tony das. Er ging langsam zu den anderen Musikern und Tony fragte sich, ob sie alle Phil gekannt hatten, denn es sah aus, als würde auch dort jeder weinen. Clint setzte sich auf einen Stuhl, welcher hinter einer Geige und einem Cello stand. Tony hatte die kleine Hoffnung, dass Phils Freundin vielleicht auch auftauchen würde und blickte nochmals über die Menge der dunklen Kirche.

„Ich habe nicht gewusst, dass er Geige spielen kann.“ Steve sah ziemlich überrascht aus und so auch Bruce und Thor fragte sich vermutlich, was eine Geige war. Aber Natascha schüttelte den Kopf und sah zu ihrem Partner. „Er kann nicht Geige spielen. Er spielt Cello.” Tony hob ruckartig den Kopf und starrte zu dem Bogenschützen. Mit ihm verfiel der Rest der Avengers in Schweigen, denn sie hatten vielleicht gerade den Grund entdeckt, warum Clint seitdem Ende des Kampfes in New York kein einziges Wort mehr gesprochen hatte.


End file.
